


Freakin’ out on the interstate

by Deerandtheheadlights



Category: diamond is unbreakable, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: First Time Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Wintertime, Za Hando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerandtheheadlights/pseuds/Deerandtheheadlights
Summary: Okuyasu’s old ass house is cold, and of course Josuke isn’t gonna let him freeze cause that’s what bros do.





	Freakin’ out on the interstate

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is shit I just love my boys
> 
> Also what Okuyasu says about love is from a song called freakin out on the interstate by Briston Maroney

“Oi, Josuke!” Okuyasu called out. Standing in the Higashikata’s front lawn, he rubbed his shivering arms.  
“Oi, Josuke!” He barked in a harsh whisper.  
Spotting a few pebbles on the sidewalk, he picked them up. Well, here goes nothing. With high small plinking sounds, the rocks bounced off of Josuke’s window. After a few seconds, a hand grabbed and slid the window to reveal a messily haired Josuke. 

“What? Okuyasu?” He called out in a confused way. “What are you doing, bro? Aren’t you freezing your ass off out there?”  
“Well,” Okuyasu said sheepishly. “Actually, I kinda am.”  
“Then get your butt up here, bro!” The other boy said with a laugh. Summoning The Hand, Okuyasu was able to cling to the ledge of Josuke’s window sill. Scrabbling his feet against the sideboard of the house, he rolled over and fell directly onto Josuke’s bed, which was right underneath the window.  
“What were you doing out there? It’s the middle of winter, silly!” Sitting cross legged across from him on the sheets, Josuke flashed him that signature smile. Shutting the window, Okuyasu spoke.  
“Bro, I’m sorry I had to wake you up and everything, it’s just-“  
“Don’t worry about it, dude,” he interrupted with a shrug, patting Okuyasu’s shoulder. “I’m not gonna kick you out! Just tell me what’s going on.” With a deep breath, Okuyasu continued his explanation. 

“So, you know how my house is super old, right?” Josuke nodded along, leaning back against his pillows.  
“Well, cause it’s raining, there’s a lot of leaks. I’m freezin’ my ass of in there, bro! So, I um, I was wondering if maybe I could spend the night. I mean, tomorrow, I should be able to fix all the holes and everything, but I-“ With a smile, the Higashikata broke his sentence.  
“Oku! I’d love to have you spend the night!” Suddenly, his face turned dark. “Bro, what about your dad? Is he ok?” Okuyasu could feel himself blushing at both the facts that Josuke cared so much about him and his dad, and at the way he called him “Oku”.  
“Yeah, he’s ok. His room’s pretty watertight.” Looking down at his clothes, he suddenly realized that he shouldn’t have been sitting on the bed.  
“Oh crap!” His walk in the rain must have soaked him. If he could have, he would have grabbed other clothes, but his whole room was waterlogged.  
“Shit, bro, I’m sorry. Josuke?” Turning around, he saw that Josuke was already rummaging through his closet.  
“I gochu covered, bro!” Re-emerging, he tossed a wad of pajamas at Okuyasu.  
“Are- are you sure?”  
“Of course! I mean, you’re a bit taller than me, but I think it’ll be fine.” Turning his back to his friend, Okuyasu quickly slipped on the dry clothes.  
“Well, we don’t have the mattress set up, so is it cool if you sleep in my bed? I mean, if you’re comfortable with it.”  
“Y-Yeah! That’s great!” Despite being in the Higashikata household, he was still shivering. His legs prickled against the fabric with goosebumps. To his surprise, he saw Josuke already climbing into the bed. Well, here goes nothing. Again. Moonlight mixed with the dully artificial yellow of the streetlight streamed in through the window. The room reverberated with the sounds of raindrops hitting the shingles and sideboards. Delicately, as though picking his way through a meadow of flowers, Okuyasu climbed into the bed. Breaking the silence, Josuke spoke.  
“You know, I’m glad you came. Can I tell you something, bro?”  
“Sure! You can tell me anything,” Okuyasu blurted out.  
“Well,” The boy next to him said, shifting on the mattress.  
“I’m kinda touch starved, you know? I just haven’t had anyone hold me in a while, I guess.”  
Feeling a firm blush creeping into his cheeks, Okuyasu just sat there, stock still.  
“Would- would you like me to? Hold you, I mean,” he choked out, trying not to trip over his own tongue. “That would be nice, bro.” He said around a half moon smile.  
Sitting up now, Okuyasu slowly wrapped around the back of Josuke. Shuffling, he finally came into a comfortable position. With his back propped up against the squishy pillows, Josuke was laying basically on top of him. The other boy was sitting in the middle of Okuyasu’s legs, with his back and head on Okuyasu’s chest. Okuyasu could feel him breathing.  
“Thanks bro,” he said. “Sorry I asked you so awkwardly. I guess I just had some weird fear. Not to sound weird, but this is really nice.” Absentmindedly, Okuyasu reached a hand over to run his fingers through Josuke’s fallen pompadour. As soon as he did this, he heard the other boy let out a soft and breathy sigh, as though this was a nice feeling. Once he reached the back of his head, Okuyasu stroked his fingers through again. Under the cold sky, the warmth of his friend felt nice. Subconsciously, Okuyasu snuggled against him.  
“Fear is just a part of love. And if there’s one thing I’ve learned- love’s what you deserve.” He didn’t know why he had said it. His head felt woozy, like when you’re so tired that you can’t think straight and time feels slower. But in his heart, he knew that he had meant it. He knew that he was in love with Josuke. He had known it for a while now- and he knew what he had said about love was he meant. The boy in his lap turned and looked up at him, hands pushed against the mattress.  
“Do you mean that?” Okuyasu gulped nervously. 

“Y-Yes.” In one swift, fluid motion, Josuke curved his hand against the Nijmura’s cheek. And then Josuke kissed him. It was Okuyasu’s first kiss, and he was taken by complete surprise. Josuke’s lips smelled like cherries, and they were warm too. Getting over his initial shock, Okuyasu reached to wrap his arms around Josuke’s waist. With a soft sound, their lips separated, and Okuyasu was left sitting there awkwardly in the haze of his own blush.  
“Uggggn” was the only sound Okuyasu could form. “You? You like? But me?” His head was spinning. Beside him, Josuke blushed bashfully. 

“Well, yeah, I have for a while. I just didn’t think you would, until you said what you said about love. And then- well, and then I guess it gave me courage.” He ran his hand through the fallen strands of his pompadour. Okuyasu was losing his goddamn mind.  
“I mean, I hope I didn’t just make things awkward between us or anything.”  
“No? Awkward? Not. Not at all.” Okuyasu struggled out. “Can we, um, you know? Maybe do that again?”  
With a smile on his lips, Josuke leaned over. Overcoming his stroke of dumbstruck, Okuyasu leaned in too. The chill of the night air and rain quickly forgotten, Okuyasu felt their legs tangling together under the covers as their lips met again. Suddenly, he felt a tear well up in the corner of his eye. Pulling back, Josuke must have noticed. 

“O-Oku? What’s wrong? Oh fuck, is this bad, did-“ 

“No, Josuke,” Okuyasu comforted him with a light laugh. “I’m just- I’m just so happy. I’ve liked you for a long time. And when I’m with you, you make me feel so warm and happy, and, and,”  
his rambling cut off as Josuke pressed another kiss onto him. “I’m happy too.”  
Seizing him up in a hug, the two boys layed down, wrapped around each other. It was a soft, warm, comfortable silence. The room was in the dark blue and black shades of night, with only the industrial yellow of the street light cutting through. In this darkness, Okuyasu grasped his cold hand around Josuke’s warm one. Snuggling up under the blankets, Okuyasu let himself pepper the other boy’s cheek with small kisses. In this warmth, Okuyasu could hear Josuke making soft noises as he planted kisses on him. It was under this same warmth that both boys fell asleep with their arms and legs tangled together.


End file.
